pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 40-Sunblock Solution: Crystallised
This is episode 40 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story With the heroes… Chuck: Only a few minutes to go! Amy: This is the perfect way to start the New Year! Chris: Yeah, much better than celebrating at midnight! Ella: Celebrating the first sunrise of the New Year! Great idea, Mr Tanaka! Tanaka: Thank you! Chris: Get ready guys! As soon as the sun comes up, we use our noise makers! Everyone except Cream grabs one. Cream: Hold on, Chris. I think we should just wave to the sun instead because if we make too much noise we might scare the sun away! Cheese: Chao! Crystal: Cream… Chris: The suns not gonna get scared away, Cream… Vanilla: Don’t you worry one bit, dear! The sun will be happy to get such a nice welcome! Cream: Okay then! I’ll take one! (Grabs one of the noise makers) Chris: Sonic needs one too! (Looks around) Tails: Try that way! Sonic, judging by the way he looks, seems to not really care. Intro and Rouge and Topaz’ bits play. Tanaka: Okay, let’s get ready! We will pull the strings, all together, and I will give you a signal as soon as the sun comes over the horizon. A few seconds more… the sky is getting lighter… lighter… It’s almost here… get ready… GO! Everyone pops the strings. However, something blocks the sun, and everything goes dark. Chris: No way! Amy: What’s that?! Everyone sees the thing blocking the sun. Cream: That doesn’t look like the sun. Cheese: Chao chao chao chao! Crystal: Sonic?! Sonic: Oh! Chuck: It looks like a solar eclipse! Everyone gasps. The President with Eggman’s bit and Rouge and Topaz’ plays. Cream: I told you we shouldn’t make all that noise! The sun did get scared and now it’s hiding! Crystal: Cream… (Thoughts) The sun didn’t get scared, it doesn’t HAVE feelings! Cream’s just acting a bit weird, something’s up, and it’s weird. I wonder if Sonic’s thinking the same thing… Vanilla: Please don’t cry, Cream dear, I’m sure the sun will come back soon! This eclipse surely won’t last for long. Eggman’s plan bit plays. News Reporter: For several days now, the endless eclipse has blocked all sunlight from reaching our planet. But thanks to the work of Dr. Eggman, our world will be bathed in a new form of light! And now a brief message from our sponsor! Eggmans advertisement plays with the Sunshine Balls. Chris: What do we do? Chuck: Well I miss the sun! Ella and Tanaka explain their reasons for wanting a Sunshine Ball. Sonic gets up and walks out. Sonic: You comin’, Crystal? Crystal: Yeah. Let’s go, Sonic! They both leave. Tails: Sonic isn’t sure this is a good idea. If he’s bringing Crystal along, it must be serious. I don’t think he trusts Dr. Eggman very much. Amy: If we don’t trust Eggman, we may have to live in the dark forever! Chris: Maybe so. But how do we know Eggman’s telling the truth? Amy: He sounds like he’s sincere to me. Tails: Why else would he make Sunshine Balls? Chris: I guess you’re right. Eggmans ad continues playing. And it ends. Sonic and Crystal continue moving along. Crystal is on Sonics back to keep up with him, like in episode 1. Sunshine Balls, Knuckles, arguments and all bits play until we get to Sonic and Crystal. Sonic: You may have everybody else fooled, Eggman, but not us! You say you built these towers to make sunshine, but you’re keeping everybody in the dark about your real plan! Crystal: Literally. He’s got everybody fooled. Sonic: And we know what you’re up to! Let’s go. Then, Sonic charges the tower down with a spindash, Crystal hangs on. The city blacks out. With our heroes… News Reporter: I’m coming to you live from Eggmans emergency conference! The doctor has prepared a statement on the blackout! Eggman: Today a Mirror Tower collapsed, which overloaded the power grid which caused the system to shut down! We are doing everything we can to repair the damage quickly and we hope to get the lights back on in a few more hours! News Reporter: Do you know why the Mirror Tower Collapsed? Eggman: We’re investigating now. Chris: Sonic… Crystal… Tails: What did you say? Chris: Oh, it was nothing… nothing much… (Thoughts) They’d never do something like that… would they? Everybody at the President’s office sees that Sonic and Crystal are destroying the towers. Their nbit plays. Everybody then gets news that the duo are destroying the towers. Chris: What?! No way! Cream: Sonic and Crystal don’t do things like that, it has to be a mistake! Tails: Yeah, I betcha that video’s a fake! Tanaka: An unholy mob is gathering outside the mansion! Chuck: (sarcasm) Wonderful. The mob tries to get through. Chris: What’ll we do? It sounds like they’re really angry with Sonic and Crystal, what made them do something so crazy? Tails: Sonic got pretty upset when he saw Eggman on TV- Amy: So you think they did it just because they didn’t want Dr. Eggman to be a hero?! That’s an awful thing to say! Tails: But what other explanation could there be? Chris: I’m sure they had a good reason! Tails: Then why didn’t they tell anybody? Ella: They’re breaking through! Amy: Don’t worry, nobody’s gonna get past me! Chuck: Come back, you’re only gonna make the situation worse if they see you’re attacking! Amy: What else can we do? Chuck: Let me try to resolve this peacefully! Chris: Grandpa! The door breaks down and the mob runs through. Tanaka: Leave them alone or you will face me! He gets run over as well as Chuck and Amy. Chris: Calm down, everybody! With the police and the Mirror Tower… Police guy: Sonic is charging the tower, with his friend! What’re we supposed to do?! Pull him over for speeding? Other guy: Do whatever it takes to stop him! Police guy: But how? Sonic is too fast for us! Crystal: Move out of our way! Sonic starts spindashing. He then breaks the tower. Police guy: Uh, my kids all look up to Sonic! How in the world am I gonna explain to them that he’s become a bad guy now! Eggmans bit then plays. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised